Now That You're Gone
by American Theorist Bros
Summary: This follows Mikasa, starting at the beginning of episode 7/chapter 7, except with the fact that Eren actually dies. However, with Mikasa being half Eldian, she is injected with the Titan serum instead of Eren. She also has full control of the Titan powers Grisha had, with no side effects or drawbacks. However, what would she do now that Eren's gone? Split Personality Mikasa.
1. Introduction

Hello, I am a new writer coming onto this platform. I have some concepts and stories of Death Note, Attack on Titan, Your Lie in April, One Punch Man, and My Hero Academia. However, this week, I am going to be writing an AU on Attack on Titan, however, in the future, depending on how popular the stories I make are, I will create more stories, however, the ones I have listed are ones that I already have a rudimentary story for. WARNING, this AU will be talking about split personality disorders, and, while I did my research on mental disorders for this story, I recommend taking my character with a split personality disorder with a little bit of salt. Also, if I don't represent these kinds of mental disorders correctly, comment on the problems, and I will fix them as soon as I can. However, no swearing towards me. Anyway, the rating is going to be Teen, due to the mental issues present in it, and since Attack on Titan starts at Teen, but goes as high as Mature, I am going to stick to Teen, for now, however, I might change the rating depending on the audience and the story. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this Alternative Universe of Attack on Titan when it comes out on Friday. It will be called "Now that you're gone ", and it will be in Mikasa's perspective.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is my first chapter. After this, I will upload the introduction to one of my other ideas for the stories I wanted to tell. Comment what anime/manga/cartoon/whatever story you want to tell, and subscribe to the story, or to my profile to get these stories. God, this makes me feel like a YouTuber. Oh wait, I am a YouTuber as well. If you want to see some cringy playthroughs of video games, and want to see a theory on Breath of the Wild, with some other video game/anime/movie/TV show theories, search up my Username, American Theorist Bros, on Youtube or online, and you will get my channel, partnered with another smart person on my channel, hence the Bros name. Also, excluding what I said in the introduction that would be different, it will be relatively the same in terms of theme and most of the characters that live/die will end up reflecting on the story, unless I follow George R.R. Martin in his storytelling, or I think extending their life would contribute to the theme of surprise and depressing yet somewhat hopeful nature of the show. Anyway, let's get on with the story, Now That You're Gone.

Chapter one: Uncovered Secrets

I thought I heard him scream.

I felt something within me fall apart. Pain emanating from my head, the flooding of old and new memories as they washed upon me, my family dying, Eren saving me, him becoming my new family, and wrapping his scarf around me, something that kept me with him.

I needed to see Eren, I needed to be with him, I need to see that he was okay.

After I had finished my mission, I used my ODM gear to try to find Eren, ignoring the praise I had gotten for evacuating the citizens of Wall Rose, ignoring the people who were calling to find out my name to evacuate myself. I needed Eren to be okay.

I found many of the scouts congregated together, ignoring their questions of "How did I get here?" and I asked Annie,

"I more or less worked out what was going on somehow, and while we're at it, sorry for letting my personal matters interfere, but have you seen Eren's team at all?"

"Personally, I didn't. " Annie responded in her usual uncaring voice. "But the teams that made it up the wall.."

"Now that you mentioned it, " Renier interrupted. "I saw Armin over there from Eren's team."

I turned around only to face Armin crouching down, with me quickly saying, "Armin!", he looked like he had lost all hope.

"Armin, are you injured? Is everything okay?" I ask him genuinely. However, I don't get a response. I then asked while looking around, "Where is Eren?"

Then Armin started crying uncontrollably now, and even before he had said his fate, I knew what had happened.

"In the Trainees Squad number 34, our team. Tomas Wagner, Nack Teaz, Millius Zermusk, Mina Caroline, and Eren Jaeger. The aforementioned five bravely fell in the line of duty."

I felt like everything in me shattered as soon as Armin finished his sentence. But I had to stay strong, no matter what. I still had people counting on me.

Armin regretfully said, "I'm sorry, Mikasa. Eren sacrificed himself for me. I was… unable …. I could not do a thing. Forgive me Mikasa."

I wasn't mad at Armin, or anyone else for that matter. Far from it actually. I was mad at myself, for listening to Eren and not protecting him as he had to me. How could I have let him die?

"Armin. " I had said with whatever was left of me now that Eren was dead. "Calm down. This is not the time, nor the place to be emotional." I wasn't sure whether that was directed towards Armin, or myself. "Come on, stand!"

"Marco, if we eliminate the titans swarming the HQ, everyone can replenish their gas reserves and climb back up the wall," I stated in the most emotionless way possible. "Is that correct?"

Marco responded with surprise, "Uh… yeah, that's it. But even with you around, there are so many of them."

I responded with my most Eren-like voice, "We can do this."

Most people reacted in surprise, but I ignored it.

Then, with me imagining Eren's voice, I said again, sounding even more like Eren, "I am strong, extraordinarily. So much more than you guys! Therefore, I am perfectly capable of kicking those titan scumbags' collective asses, including on my own, if I have to." Then, I remember the times he would fight with Jean, the Military Police, and other people. "Are you all such a bunch of incompetents? You gutless, spineless cowards. For shame, for shame indeed. You just stay there and watch in hopeless envy. Yeah, you do that."

The other trainees were shocked, both at my change in demeanor and my determination. "Hey Mikasa, what are you talking about?!" one person said. "Are you planning to take on that many titans all by yourself? But that's just impossible…" They stated reluctantly, not even fully sure of themselves.

Then, to completely annihilate any doubts, thinking of Eren's words on the day he saved my life, "If it is, then I'll die. It's just that simple." I said honestly. "But if I win, I get to live. You don't stand a chance to win unless you fight."

Then, before any of them had time to react, I leaped off the building with my gear in tow. I did see Jean and the others following me, with what words that Eren left me with. I was a flash across the entire battlefield. I wanted to finish what Eren started, I wanted to kill all the Titans. However, as Armin probably realized, my judgment had been clouded, and I was focused on only that goal, not realizing that I had a limited amount of gas keeping me in the air, along with the lack of blades. Then, I fell. I heard Armin yell my name, but I didn't care. I had lost my family again.

I was reflecting on the thoughts I had on the day Eren saved my life. I remembered what I thought on that day. 'This world is a cruel place. Cruel, yet beautiful.' I wished I could thank him for all that he has done for me, taking me in, giving me a goal, and protecting me with his scarf when I was all alone. I wished I could have told him how I felt.

I was going to give up, willing to die at the hands of one of the titans that happened to look at me as a meal for it. 'I had a good life' I thought. 'I would see Eren again, and show that I love him'. However, then I remembered Eren's words. It was like he was right next to me, shouting the words to me. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I felt him say. I couldn't die now, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to remember him. I would lose my love for him. Then my body felt like it had been flooded with something, or someone, else. Then, almost instinctively, I bit my thumb and thought of only one thing, and I was one thing. I then appeared in a titan form. Instead of being shocked, I punched the titan that was headed after me and stomped on its head until it stopped moving. "I will kill all of you," I said. But it wasn't me anymore. It was Eren, and he was a part of me.

And that wraps up the First chapter. Now, as I have said earlier, subscribe to this story, my profile, and/or my YouTube Channel. Now, the next one will come in about a week, and, if I am feeling ambitious, I will even publish another one on Saturday. The other story will be a Death Note story. Comment what I could do to improve, and make sure that you will keep up to date with my stories. But in the meantime, I have to work on the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

So, now that Mikasa has the Attack titan and Founding titan, what does she look like? Well, since she has split personality disorder to cope with the loss of her lover, and because I couldn't find a picture that made her look like a feminine version of the Attack titan, I've decided to just make her look like Eren in her Titan form, and, when she will eventually use her founding titan, she will look like Eren. Why? Well, it will be explained by Hange later in the story, since, although many of you will know what will happen, or think you know what will happen, this is going to be pretty different from the Attack on Titan storyline. She will be more like Shigeo Kageyama from Mob Psycho than Eren's Titan Shifter, having inordinate levels of power and not having to work hard for it, but within the gritty and dark themes of Attack on Titan. In this story, she developed her mental disorder from the psychological trauma that she has experienced, and although her mental disorder is apart from her Titan form, generally, you will get Eren when she is in her Titan form, because that serum controls it, since emotion is the drive that starts the Titan form, and since Eren acts the most emotional, it would only make sense for him to be in the titan form. Anyway, she wanted to learn everything about him so, when Eren would eventually die, she would be able to control herself, knowing that her other persona, Eren, is within her. Anyway, now that I have answered the plot holes that I thought that people would bring up but never did, here is the next chapter of Now That You're Gone.

Chapter Two: An unexpected ally

Armin POV

I had looked to find Mikasa, and I didn't find her. She was gone.

'Did she let herself die at the hands of the titans due to the grief of losing Eren? What happened to her?' I thought, not fully willing to know what or where she was right now.

I knew that she loved Eren, but I didn't know that she would kill herself over it. I was scared, not only because she was my friend who had protected me, but because she was also one of the strongest humans alive. If she lost herself due to her grief, all hope for humanity would be lost. I wished Eren was alive, because, if he was, Mikasa wouldn't have ran off and acted recklessly.

'Why couldn't I be anything more than a coward? I could have saved Eren and myself. I could have saved Mikasa from being hurt.' I collapsed as I started to run out of gas, and I thought that was the end of the line for me.

'I don't want to die. But, do I deserved to live after my actions, or rather, my inactions?' I thought as two titans came towards me, and one eyed me like their next meal.

I wanted to run, but again, fear kept me in place. However, one of the titans, with long hair, hint of green eyes, and 15 meters tall, didn't look at me at all. In fact, it look like it was running towards the other titan. Then, faster than I could blink, he shifted, punching the Titans with a force that could only be described as titanic. The other titan instantly fell, and the abnormal titan smashed the head of the other titan. I was shocked.

'A Titan destroying their own kind? Do they have the racism and class divide within their own group as humanity has within the walls?' I thought.

Then, disproving that theory, he hit another Titan in the exact spot that the Titan's weak point was.

'Even if the Titans have abnormal qualities to them, they wouldn't be able to have intelligence. Unless, that titan is different. Is he like the titan that knocked down Wall Maria and Wall Rose?'

Proving that theory, he stood in a stance that was similar to the stance some people would use during our training camp.

'Wait, that doesn't just look like any stance. Is that Annie? No, it isn't exclusive to Annie, and it doesn't just look like Annie's style. It also looks like it is combined with Mikasa's stance. Could this titan actually be Mikasa?' I thought, not noticing another titan coming for me, grabbing my entire body. Fear stopped me from doing anything else/

'Why am I so cowardly? I have the gear needed to get out of this situation, so why am I stuck in place? Am I not ready to be a soldier?' I supposedly thought for the last time. Then, the abnormal titan's attention turned towards me and that titan. Then, in seconds, he broke the bones of the Titan, so the titan would drop me. Then, when I was about to fall towards the ground, the green-eyed titan, who, until that point, I assumed to Mikasa, then caught me and moved me to the roof of the buildings, then looked at me, reminding me of Eren. He had the green eyes, a similar face, and the drive to kill all the titans, yet save the humans who were fighting. He even looked at me a similar way that Eren looked at me before he died, looking like he wanted us to survive so we could feel freedom.

"EREN?!" I accidentally shouted.

He then looked at me like that was a name he was familiar with, and was a name he was called, looking at me with intent, and even smiling at me, with a Titan smile, which made me think more.

'Eren's a titan? But he was in the spot where Mikasa fell, and I didn't see any other titan come to that spot.' Then the abnormal Titan, who I couldn't come up with a conclusive identity yet, punched the titan that had previously grabbed me, and it looked to be the exact same titan that killed Eren. He looked at me, with a look that says "Don't think about it right now."

"Right, I need to focus on finding the rest of the people, and getting out of this hellhole." As I said that, Connie, who was looking terrified, came after me.

"Armin! What are you doing, right next to a Titan?! It will eat you!" He said in a terrified voice.

Then the titan turned towards Connie, looking confused, as if eating a human was a foreign concept to him.

"Wait, why is that titan looking at me like that?" Connie said, more confused than scared now.

"It's not the same kind of titan we are familiar with. This titan has intelligence, and he knows where the exact spot is to kill a Titan. It also saved my life three times." I said clearly. I hid about the fact that I knew their identity, or identities, because it would be hard to believe one of the statements I made, let alone the other things I had thought of.

Connie looked shocked. "Hey, Titan? Can you eliminate all the other titans in the area to prove that you are on our side?"

The titan nodded his head, and looked upon all the titans in the vicinity, and ran to destroy them. He grabbed the legs of one titan, then knocked of the heads of all the titans with the abnormal titan he had found. He left us shocked.

"We have two final request for you. Can you carry us to our HQ? We can show you where it is. Can you also defeat and distract the titans in the area of the HQ?" I asked.

I wasn't entirely sure that Eren or Mikasa would comply to my request, but they did, and they gave us their hand so we could climb on their shoulders.

"How is this possible?!" Connie screamed. "I never thought that we would ever be fighting the Titans with another titan! This is insane!" He said as the titan carried us to where we needed to go.

Then, at our Headquarters, we got the titan to punch a few of the titans away from it so that we could go in, and the titan listened to us to defeat all the titans near HQ.

"Damn, that was close! It's empty now." Connie said as he pointed to his gas tank. He, along with me, was breathless and tired. "But here we are. Alive."

"Where's Mikasa?" Jean asked. I knew that Jean had a crush on her, and would want to know where she is, but I also know that she is a titan, so I choose to lie.

"I don't know. I was going to find her, but I found that, even though she has run out of gas, she is still out there fighting the titans. How she is doing that is beyond me, but that is the only reason that I couldn't find any body, or any part of Mikasa. Also, there was no trace of her blood, so I know that she isn't dead yet." I knew that Mikasa was alive, and I wanted to give them hope instead of giving them a reason to give up.

"Hey, looks like your crazy strategy worked!" Connie said as he struck my head. 'Ouch' I thought. "HEY GUYS! THIS TITAN IS AN ABNORMAL TITAN THAT ENJOYS KILLING IT OWN KIND! IT GETS EVEN BETTER, BECAUSE HE COULDN'T LESS CARE ABOUT HUMANS! IN FACT, HE EVEN LISTENS TO US! WE WERE ABLE TO ELIMINATE MOST OF THE TITANS IN THE AREA WITH HIM! IF WE USE THIS TITAN, WE COULD BE ABLE TO ESCAPE THE HELL WE ARE IN RIGHT NOW!" Connie yelled.

"Relying on a Titan?! Are you insane?!" Jean screamed in confusion.

"No." I came in interrupting, with sudden confidence. "We have been at a disadvantage for so long because we always been unable to challenge them head on! If we use this Titan, we will be able to fight fire with fire, and be able to take back Wall Rose and the Trost District!"

Meanwhile, the titan outside was killing many other titans as we were going to take down the lift to defeat the titans. Jean found many guns for us to use, however, they looked dusty.

"Would these really make a difference against the titans?" Jean asked.

"Better with them than without them." I say.

"So, what is the plan? Do you have a plan, Armin?" Everyone asked.

"Well, I have a plan. First, we need to take the lift down and let the titans come close to us and the lift. Since they are attracted to groups of us, they would come close, and try to eat us. Then, if we all fire these guns into and at their eyes at once, we would be able to blind them. Then, this is where it gets tricky. Then, for the few seconds that they are not able to see, seven people who are best with the 3D Maneuvering Gear will ambush them by being on top of them, and slashing their weak points, killing them. However, if one of you doesn't kill the titans, the entire plan could be ruined. So, right now, the people most qualified for the Titan attack would be Annie, Connie, Bertholdt, Renier, Sasha, Jean, and Marco. You guys will end up determining whether we live or die. Sorry that I am giving such a responsibility to everyone." I explain.

"Hey, it's okay. All of us have a role in this plan, and if anyone fails, we will take care of it." Annie says, surprising everyone.

"But, is this the right plan? Can't we come up with a better plan?" I say, with sadness creeping onto me."

"This is the best plan we have right now, and we need to use it. It is a good plan, so let's execute on it." Marco says.

I was shocked at how much faith the people had in me. But, it didn't inspire me. Far from it, it made me feel like I was under more pressure than I thought I was in. But I had to carry it out because people believed in me.

"THE LIFT IS READY! THE GUNS ARE LOADED, SO LET'S GO!

I was going to the lift, but Annie said, "Wait, Armin, can you come here for a second."

I came to her, but she was silent until everyone was gone. Then she kissed me. It felt like she put a lot of passion into the kiss she gave me, with a lot of pain within it. I was stunned, but before I could return it, she pulled back, but without any emotion being conveyed on her face.

"Have more confidence in yourself. You have intelligence that far exceeds many other people. You came up with a plan. Now, carry it out, otherwise everyone else's struggle would have been for nothing." Annie said.'

Her compliment to me shocked me even more than her kissing me. However, now, I am filled with fresh confidence.

"Okay, I will execute on the plan. Thank you Annie." I said, with a heavy amount of sympathy and compassion in my voice.

"Don't thank me. I don't deserve it. Now, let's go." Annie dismissively said.

I had no idea what she meant about not deserving thanks, but it made me feel suspicious. However, like Annie said, I have to execute on my plan. So, I went to the lift.

"Hey Armin! Why did you take so long?" One recruit asked me.

"Sorry, I was feeling under confident, but now, I am good. I am ready to execute my plan when you guys are."

"Well, let's go!"

Then, the lift slowly lowered, and, as we lowered, every titan in the room focused on us.

Since Marco was a part of the ambush, I was the leader of the lift. I had gotten my shit together, and I was able to get the slightest bit of focus. Whether I got that from kissing Annie or the confidence she put in me, I don't know. However, what I do know is that we need to escape from this hell, and live to see the outside, and breathe the freedom of this world.

"Okay, steady." I said, waiting for them to come closer to the lift.

"Steady." I said again, as I heard someone whimpering.

Then the Titans came in the range that I wanted it to be in, and I yelled, with great confidence to boot, "FIRE!"

Then, simultaneously, I heard gunshots from all of the cadets, and, at once, all the titans clutched their eyes. At that moment 5 out of the seven titans fell. However, Connie and Sasha missed. The titans looked behind them, and Sasha and Connie gulped loudly as we watched.

"Hey, um, ahem. I know that I jumped you from behind. I am sorry about that." Sasha said fearfully.

Then, Annie, as quick as a bullet, killed both of the titans on Connie and Sasha. They fell to the ground, then steam started to come off them as well as the muscle and fat, signaling that they were dead. Everyone was stunned, but the particular reaction that I was interested in was that of Renier and Bertholdt, who looked angry, or looked like they were betrayed.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Annie asked Sasha and Connie, interrupting my thoughts.

"ANNIE, YOU ARE MY SAVIOR! THANKS TO YOU, I AM OKAY!" Sasha yelled.

"YEAH, I OWE YOU ONE ANNIE!" Connie said.

"Don't mention it." She said. "I don't deserve your thanks." I heard her mutter under her breath.

"That was close Annie! Lucky that you weren't hurt!" Renier said anxiously.

'Wait, why was he so anxious? Well, let's figure that out later.' I thought.

"Now that all the Titans are gone, let's fill up on supplies and escape this hellhole!" I yelled determinedly.

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed.

Then, with that, even though everyone was fearful of what had happened, we all got our supplies, all ready to climb the wall. However, when we were about to do so, I noticed something.

'They are eating the Titan?! No, I can't let them be eaten, otherwise, my childhood friends would be dead. Let me try to convince the people to stay here to save them.' I thought. So, I stopped at the building, as did many people, seeing the Titan being eaten.

"Cannibalism?! If the titan is being eaten, that means that the titans see that being as similar to us, i.e, food. However, it is capable of destroying any and all titans! We should save it!" I said.

Surprisingly, Renier spoke first.

"I agree! If we let it die, we would lose an ally! We need to save it!" He said.

However, Jean disagreed. "Renier?! Armin?! ARE YOU INSANE?! WE JUST NOW HAVE THE CHANCE TO LEAVE, AND NOW YOU GUYS TELL ME YOU WANT TO STAY?!" He said, questioning our mental state.

Then Annie came in. "If this titan works with us, it could be a very powerful ally. More powerful than any other weapon we have, and built to kill titans."

"An ally? Are you guys serious right now?!" Jean said.

Then we saw another titan come towards them.

"It's… It's the abnormal titan that swallowed up Tomas!" I said, while the fear started to sink in. "He's the one who made Eren go crazy with rage!

As I said that last part, the titan roared with anger, and moved so quickly, everyone was stunned. He casually threw off all the titans who were eating them, and bit on the abnormal titan's neck, then snapping the spinal bone of the titan, along with ripping out it's nape. Then, using the Titan he was holding in his mouth, he threw it towards the head of the last titan in the area. Then, to show that he was a fighter, he roared, as if he encapsulated all the anger held towards the titan.

"Who is it you wanted to save again?" Jean remarked. Then, they collapsed, with steam coming out of its body.

'Why isn't it regenerating? Is it not like the other titans?' I thought.

"Well, looks like it can't fight anymore. It doesn't matter. We couldn't have allied ourselves to him anyway. So let's just go. A Titan is a titan." We stood there for several seconds as saw a figure emerging from the steam.

I was expecting it to be Eren and Mikasa emerging from the titan. However, I just saw Mikasa come out of the Titan's nape. 'Which means that Eren really is dead. But, the look, the fighting stance, the hatred of the titans, that isn't Mikasa's attitude. In fact, she usually only does what Eren does, and she wants to protect me and Eren from harm.' I thought, but I pushed that aside and went down to the titan corpse and carried Mikasa in a bridal fashion over to the rest of the scout. She looked like she was okay, without a single scratch on her.

So, to make sure I wasn't uncharacteristically calm, I had to acted surprised, "Wh… What? But, I saw she fell from that building. I knew that she was alive, but I didn't think she turned into…. This."

Annie clearly saw through my lie, but, it seemed like most of the people had believed, and shared the surprise I supposedly felt.

"Mikasa… She did all this?" Jean said. "She's a Titan?"

Sorry I made this through Armin's Perspective, but I thought this story wasn't going to be very interesting if it were told through just Mikasa's perspective, plus, I wanted to show how Armin felt about himself, and his abilities compared to everyone else. As for the scene where Annie kisses Armin, yes, in this story, Annie does love Armin, but she won't be able to spend much time showing her affection for Armin, because A, if they got distracted on the battlefield, one of them would die, and B, this is mostly about Mikasa. However, if you guys want a lemon of some sort with all three of the people, Mikasa, Armin, and Annie in the context of Attack on Titan, comment that down below, and make sure to subscribe to my story, my profile, and my YouTube channel, American Theorist Bros. Anyway, now, I have to work on my other stories.


End file.
